Cartographic techniques have long been utilized to create maps that identify and represent geographical indicia. Travel planning, of course, benefits greatly when maps associated with the anticipated travel are available.
While maps have long been printed on paper, or analogous materials, advancements in technologies have permitted the development of maps that are displayable in additional manners. For instance, through the use of processing circuitry and readily-available, portable display devices, maps of any of many geographical locations are creatable and displayable upon the display device. In some of such electronic map devices, the map is created by retrieving map indicia from a storage element and using the map indicia in the creation of the map display. Storage elements of large storage sizes permit large amounts of map indicia to be stored and to permit the creation of large numbers of different maps. The need otherwise to make available a corresponding number of much bulkier paper, or analogous, maps is obviated.
Electronic map devices are sometimes combined with GPS (Global Positioning System) receivers, or are otherwise provided with positioning information. The positioning information permits the automatic generation of a map at the map device. And, a viewer is able to view a display of the map at a display element of the map device. Thereby, a map display, including a current location at which the electronic map device is positioned is readily available for viewing by a viewer.
To date, however, the displays that are displayed upon an electronic map device are generally of characteristics that are quite similar to paper, or analogous, maps. That is to say, even when presented in electronic form, maps created by electronic map devices are generally presented as a series of two-dimensional images, e.g., roadways are typically identified by, parallel black lines against a background, such as a yellow background. Such representations sometimes require a viewer to exert substantial concentration fully to comprehend the map display. The viewer must mentally convert the two-dimensional images of the map display to actual streets, buildings, bridges, or other physical objects. When the viewer is also operating a motor vehicle, the resulting distraction of the viewer's attention from operation of the motor vehicle might result in a potentially dangerous condition.
While the use of electronic map devices provide many informational and convenient advantages, the displays that are conventionally provided are far from ideal.
Accordingly, if an improved manner could be provided by which to visualize a traffic route, or other map display, the advantages of an electronic map device would be more fully realized.
It is in light of this background information related to cartographic techniques and devices that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.